Mouse Physiology Core (Chamberlain,JS, P.I.) The Mouse Physiology Core provides advice and trainingon basic aspects of musclephysiologyand histopathological methodologies. This is a small, highly focused Core designed simply to provideexpert assistance to members of this PPG on a limited number of muscle physiology assays that are widley used in our studies of muscle disorders. It is not intended to be a research and devlopment core, and the limitedscope is in line with a very modest budget request. Experimental aspects of the Core are focused on providingassistance with viral vector injections into experimentalanimals, assisting with treadmillassays and performingmeasurements of contractile properties of key muscles, which constitutes a major hallmark of dystrophic pathophysiology and a sensitive index of overallmuscle health and function. RELEVANCE (See instructions): There are few laboratories in the United States able to perform detailed analysis of muscle mechanical properties in conjunction with viral vector delivery to dystrophic animals. Our group has developed state-of- the-art protocols to enable detailed study of the functional effects of systemic gene delivery, and the Core allows non-specialists, such as moleuclar biologists, access to these informative, physiological analyses.